


非典型花吐症

by 0ocxo0



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ocxo0/pseuds/0ocxo0
Summary: 神罗的将军萨菲罗斯得了五台盛行的花吐症，可怜的克劳德被杰内西斯骗去给将军送“药”。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

一块洋妞风皮的樱花味馅小甜饼（  
cc时期 双向暗恋 花吐症  


萨菲罗斯发现自己身体出问题是在战场上面对一群五台士兵的时候。  
他早已习惯高强度作战，五台人对他施行的车轮战几乎不会给他造成任何负担，但是今天不知为何，喉咙总是灼烧般痛，口腔里泛着一股腥甜的味道。神罗的英雄当然不会因身体的些许不适而分心，他举起正宗，漂亮地割断了向他包围过来的五台兵的喉咙。  
清扫完战场，确认附近没有敌人的踪迹，萨菲罗斯回到自己的临时营帐。他感到喉咙的灼痛越发严重。打开桌上的水瓶灌了一口，清凉的水流却仿佛刀片一般划过喉咙，萨菲罗斯忍不住呛咳起来，他用手捂着嘴咳了一阵，拿开手时发现皮手套上溅满星星点点的血迹，还有几片枯败的、被鲜血浸透的黄玫瑰花瓣，萨菲罗斯略微皱起眉头，他的强化程度使得他对绝大多数毒药免疫，也几乎不可能生病，从口中吐花，更是闻所未闻的症状。他从口袋里摸出PHS，拍了一张花的照片发给安吉尔，让他去询问科学部门，然后把PHS收回口袋，在行军床上躺下，准备趁着下一波敌袭前休整片刻。

信息传到安吉尔的PHS上时他正在准备晚餐，杰内西斯伸手从桌上捞起安吉尔的PHS，点开新消息看了一眼，然后迈着轻快地脚步踏入了厨房，“安吉尔，猜猜我们性冷淡的将军大人发生什么了？”  
“他不是在前线吗，能发生什么？”安吉尔一边搅拌锅里的炖菜，一边略有些好奇地回答道。  
“就是因为在五台，你还记得我们之前在轮值的时候，盛行过的那个怪病吗？”杰内西斯把PHS戳到安吉尔眼前，“我的朋友，这究竟是女神的作弄还是赠礼，萨菲罗斯终于有正当的犯罪理由了。”  
“那孩子已经十六了，算不上犯罪，”安吉尔看了一眼屏幕上染血的黄色花瓣，调小了火力，在围裙上擦了擦手，“我没跟你说扎克斯撺掇他给萨菲罗斯递情书那事吗？”  
“哼？收了暗恋之人写的情书，然后毫无进展，快展开讲讲。”  
“我也不知道详情，扎克斯转述给我的，说是萨菲在办公室把那孩子批评了一通，让他把心思放在训练和任务上，不要整天想些有的没的。”  
“双标，”杰内西斯嗤笑一声，“以为我们不知道他好几次私下跑去看那个小陆行鸟的训练，更别说他那次把小鸟的巡逻任务换到自己办公室那层楼，然后频繁地在你和他的办公室之间来来回回。”  
“原来是这样，我说他怎么那几天什么事都要亲自来找我。”安吉尔叹了口气，“但是他的考量也能理解，他级别比克劳德高太多，又比他年长九岁，小孩子分不清崇拜和喜欢很正常，他们要是交往恐怕要给那孩子带来太多麻烦。”  
安吉尔洗干净手，从碗橱里取出几个深盘和四副刀叉，“扎克斯说那孩子被拒绝之后一直闷闷不乐的，我今天也叫了他来吃晚饭，你一会儿别乱说话吓到他。”  
闻言，杰内西斯露出一个若有所思的表情，他想了片刻，开口道：“我出去一下，马上回来。”  
话音未落，穿着红色皮衣的身影已经风一般消失在门口。  
安吉尔又叹了一口气，把刚烤好的面包从烤箱里拿出来趁热切好，又从冰箱里拿出自制的笨苹果果酱，和炖菜一起摆上餐桌。

如果说克劳德最近有什么迫切的愿望，大概就是时间可以倒流，回到他没有因为扎克斯的怂恿而一时热血上脑，给萨菲罗斯将军递情书之前。在收到扎克斯叫他去修雷将军的公寓一起吃晚餐的邀请时，他矛盾极了。他一方面很感激修雷将军平日的关照和不言说的安慰，一方面又觉得羞于面对萨菲罗斯的两位好友。  
盖娅，他当时到底是哪来的勇气去递情书的啊。都怪扎克斯，瞎说什么萨菲罗斯将军来看过好多次自己训练，将军这么忙，怎么可能把时间浪费在自己这样默默无闻的小兵身上。  
他有些惴惴不安地敲响了安吉尔的房门。将将敲了一下，门就从内侧打开了，扎克斯凌乱的黑发戳到克劳德眼前。  
“嘿，钉子头，你来得真快！”  
欢蹦乱跳的扎克斯总是能让人安心，克劳德稍稍把心咽下去一点。  
“嗨，扎克斯。”  
扎克斯侧身让克劳德进门，房间里弥漫着自制面包和炖菜的香气。克劳德眼睛有点发酸，这种边远小镇特色的食物香气，自从他两年前离开家就没有闻到过了。  
“晚上好，克劳德。”安吉尔正在把桌上的炖菜分到每个人盘子里。  
“晚上好，感谢您的邀请，修雷将军。”  
“家里不讲阶级，叫我安吉尔就好。”安吉尔转到料理台后面，递给克劳德一篮面包，“能帮我放在餐桌上吗？”  
“是，修...安吉尔。”克劳德有些羞涩地微笑了一下，小心地接过那小篮切好的面包，摆在炖菜锅旁边。  
“杰内呢，他今天不是轮休吗？”扎克斯捏起一块面包，三两下塞进嘴里，边嚼边问道。  
“不要在嘴里有东西的时候说话，小狗。”安吉尔瞪了扎克斯一眼，后者举起双手做了个抱歉的手势，“他十五分钟前说出去一趟，快回来了吧。”  
“这么快就有人思念我了？”  
“说到恶魔他就出现了。”扎克斯小声嘟囔了一句。  
“我听到了，小狗。”杰内西斯瞥了扎克斯一眼，脱下他标志性的红色大衣挂在门边。  
“洗手吃饭。”安吉尔催促道，他和克劳德已经摆好餐具在桌边坐下了。  
安吉尔的炖菜充满了家的味道，美味得让人恨不得把舌头也吞下去，克劳德埋头在餐盘里，有一搭没一搭地听着两个一等兵的对话。  
他们聊了轮休前完成的几个任务，扎克斯几次兴奋地试图插嘴，都被安吉尔瞪了回去，“吃完你的食物再说话！”  
等克劳德差不多吃饱了，并不好意思地拒绝了安吉尔再添一点的好意之后，同样吃饱了的扎克斯拉着他去客厅看电影，留两个一等兵在餐桌边喝他们的餐后红酒。  
扎克斯在一堆流媒体平台里挑来找去，克劳德看着他，一半心思还在餐厅里那两位已经把话题转到萨菲罗斯身上的将军。  
“萨菲罗斯在五台遇到了麻烦，”杰内西斯严肃地开口道，“他上次使用的魔晄制剂出现了问题，我刚才路过科学部门，听到他们说需要有人把宝条博士刚完成的解毒剂马上送给他。”  
克劳德瞬间竖起了耳朵，萨菲罗斯将军出事了？！  
“人选是个问题，你我马上有不可替代的任务，临时也找不到他愿意信任的人担当信使，塔克斯那边发愁呢。”  
安吉尔低声说了句什么，以克劳德未强化的听力没能捕捉到，而占在电视前忙碌的扎克斯顿了一下。但是克劳德的心思都在萨菲罗斯可能出事了，完全没有注意到扎克斯一瞬间的不自然。  
“再拖下去，怕是要造成什么不可逆转的永久伤害了。”杰内西斯夸张地叹了口气，“我的朋友，命运是如此得残酷，命运之箭已经离开了女神的弓弦。”  
克劳德嗖地站起来，冲进餐厅。  
“请把这个任务交给我！”他在杰内西斯身旁停下，眼睛直直地看着棕发将军，“虽然萨菲罗斯将军不...”喜欢我，他把后半句咽回去，迫切地继续道：“但是我们还算得上相识，并且有扎克斯的担保，将军应该会信任我的！”  
杰内西斯惊讶地打量了他片刻，有些迟疑地开口道：“萨菲罗斯现在在五台前线，你和他汇合的路上很可能会遭遇危险。”  
“请不用担心我，我上个月已经通过特种兵的初检了，有自保能力。萨菲罗斯将军的安危才是当务之急！”  
看着克劳德坚定的神色，杰内西斯似乎被他说服了，“如果你坚持的话，好吧，我去通知塔克斯，他们直升机应该已经备好了，你准备好就能出发，直接去停机坪。”  
“是，长官！”克劳德一瞬间忘记了安吉尔说的“家里无阶级”，向杰内西斯敬了个礼，风一样地跑出门去。  
扎克斯这时才走进餐厅，“嘿，介意给我说说这是怎么回事吗？我刚才好像听到安吉尔让你别演过头了？”  
安吉尔叹了口气，开始收拾桌上的餐盘。他觉得自己今天叹气的频率实在有点高。  
杰内西斯摸出安吉尔的PHS，翻到萨菲罗斯发过来的图片，然后递给扎克斯。  
“花吐症？萨菲罗斯得了花吐症？”  
“所以我确实是把解药给他送过去对吧，小狗？”  
扎克斯狐疑地看了看杰内西斯，“萨菲罗斯不愿意怎么办？他之前可是当面拒绝了克劳德。”  
“这就要看我从科学部门拿到的新玩具了。”  
“杰内！”安吉尔从料理台背后探出头，话音里略带斥责。  
“安吉尔，我只是在尽我所能帮助我们的朋友，不是吗？现在保持安静，我要给萨菲罗斯打个电话。”  
杰内西斯示意扎克斯把安吉尔的PHS还给他，他明白这个时间段，萨菲罗斯看到自己的号码大概率是不会接的，但是安吉尔的他一定会接。  
电话响了一声就接通了。  
“安吉尔？科学部门怎么说。”  
“我的朋友，有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想听哪个？”  
“....杰内。”  
“治愈了星球的英雄啊，女神是如此偏爱你。”  
“杰内西斯！”  
“好吧好吧，不解风情的家伙，”棕发的诗人收起自己的咏叹调，严肃道：“解毒剂差不多已经准备出发了，明天上午应该可以到达五台我们的据点。”  
“我后天一早就要返回米德加了，这么紧急吗？”  
“就是这么紧急，我的朋友，请务必在信使到达的时候，立刻使用那支解毒剂。”  
“换安吉尔听电话。”  
杰内西斯刻意且夸张地叹了口气，把PHS递给安吉尔。  
“萨菲，这次杰内没骗人，这个问题确实很紧急，你已经拖得太久，很难说会不会造成什么不可逆的伤害。”  
电话那头沉默片刻，似乎在衡量安吉尔被杰内西斯威胁或收买的可能性。  
“......好吧，我知道了。”说完，萨菲罗斯直接挂断了电话。  
“所以，”安吉尔无奈地看着杰内西斯，“现在可以告诉我‘解毒剂’是什么了吗？”  
“科学部门新研发的，对特种兵也有效的兴奋剂而已，没什么副作用，我就是给他们添一把火而已。”  
“我看你是想给自己添把火。”扎克斯看看杰内西斯，“为了不引火烧身，我今晚可没见过你们。”

克劳德到达神罗在五台的营地时，天刚蒙蒙亮，军营里已经井然有序地开始晨练。他拖着自己因为晕机吐得七荤八素的身子，挥别塔克斯，往事先问到的萨菲罗斯的营帐方向跑去。  
站在帐篷外，克劳德深吸一口气，把头盔小心地往下扣了扣，遮住自己的大半张脸，才出声道：“报告长官，警备兵斯特莱夫向您报到！”  
萨菲罗斯投射在帐篷上的影子明显停顿了片刻，低沉的男声从帐篷里传来，“进来吧。”  
克劳德撩开门帘走进去，虽说是萨菲罗斯的营帐，但也不过是一张单人的行军床，一张铺满了资料的简易方桌，和一盏挂在帐顶的魔晄能源灯而已。  
克劳德向正在保养正宗的萨菲罗斯敬了个礼，把红发塔克斯交给他的冰盒递向萨菲罗斯。  
银发将军放下长刀，接过冰盒打开，里面是一支泛着魔晄幽光的注射器。萨菲罗斯推完那管针剂，才拿起盒底的字条。  
对陆行鸟快递可否满意？  
没有署名，但是纸张带着的熟悉香水味昭示了诗人的手笔。  
萨菲罗斯把字条扔回盒子，盖上随手丢在一边。  
他正准备继续擦拭正宗，却突然感到一阵没由来的口干舌燥，银发将军能感受到自己的心率正在逐渐上升，一团热气在向自己的下腹聚集。他心下略有些震惊，熟悉又陌生的肾上腺素飙升的感觉，他在战场上杀红了眼的时候不是没体验过，但是现在？  
萨菲罗斯近乎有些狼狈地扫了一眼立在一旁的少年，尽管有头盔的遮挡，但萨菲罗斯还是捕捉到了隐藏在凌乱金发间泛红的小巧耳垂，和因为紧张而被少年自己咬得艳红又水光淋漓的下唇。  
想吻他。  
想知道那双唇是不是和自己想得一样柔软甜蜜。  
“还有一个据点要处理，你在这待着不要离开，等我回来再一起回米德加。”萨菲罗斯有些僵硬地命令道，升腾的欲望和喉咙的灼烧感令他的声音低沉得吓人。说罢不等克劳德回应，他就拎着正宗离开了帐篷。  
克劳德有些茫然地站在原地，见到萨菲罗斯并看着他注射了解毒剂让他送了口气，随之而来的便是一夜未眠加上晕机带来的排山倒海似的疲惫。但是帐篷里能坐的地方只有行军床，克劳德是万万不敢直接坐在将军的床上的。他靠着床小心地坐下，随手摘了头盔扔在脚边。他突然感觉到自己裤子口袋里有一个硬硬的东西，摸出来一看，瞬间脸红了。竟然是安全套和一袋润滑剂。  
肯定是那个红发塔克斯塞进来的，克劳德回想起他下飞机的时候，两人在舱门处撞了一下，但是当时自己满心都是快点把解毒剂给萨菲罗斯送去，完全忽略了塔克斯暧昧的偷笑。  
那个塔克斯到底误会了什么啊，这可是前线，怎么，怎么也用不上这种东西吧。再说了，将军又不喜欢他。  
克劳德因为自己终于给将军帮上了忙而雀跃的心逐渐冷却下来。  
将军跟他说了一句话就走了，就这么不想看到自己吗。  
金发少年越想越委屈，攥着萨菲罗斯的枕头把自己缩成一团。

夕阳西沉，萨菲罗斯走进自己帐篷时，看到的就是金发少年仿佛没有安全感一样蜷缩在行军床边的地上，脸埋在自己的枕头里，手中还攥着一个简装安全套和一袋旅行装润滑剂。  
他退出帐篷，摸出PHS拨通了杰内西斯的号码。  
“你到底给我的是什么药？”  
“我的朋友，你所愿，即生命的使者，亦是女神的恩赐。”  
“说人话。”  
“他已经成年了，你在怕什么？”  
萨菲罗斯直接挂断了电话。  
一上午的杀戮并没有使萨菲罗斯宣泄掉多少，他掀开门帘，看着金发少年安静的睡颜，感觉自己全身的血液简直要沸腾起来。银发将军小心地把克劳德抱起来放在床上，想把安全套抽掉，却发现少年攥得很紧。萨菲罗斯不想惊醒他，只能随便他继续拿着了。  
杰内西斯还有心思恶作剧，说明他的状况并不危急且很好解决，解决的关键应该在克劳德身上，不然杰内没必要大老远把他骗来五台。再加上小家伙手里的安全套，萨菲罗斯已经对自己的状况推断了一个七七八八。

把克劳德吵醒的是一阵压抑的咳嗽声。  
他睁开双眼的时候还有几分茫然，似乎不记得自己身在何处。  
萨菲罗斯扫了他一眼，轻声道：“吵醒你了？”  
看清床尾坐着的身影，克劳德差点跳起来，他竟然睡着了，还躺在了将军的床上！  
“对对对对不起，长官！”克劳德想翻身下床，却被萨菲罗斯眼疾手快地按住了。  
“醒了就先吃点东西。”将军把放在小桌上的餐盒递给他，顺手把托盘里保温用的火焰魔晶石收回自己的护腕上。  
克劳德惊慌失措地接过餐盒，是制式化的军队配餐，但是鉴于克劳德的上一顿饭还是安吉尔的炖菜，他只能一边提醒自己在将军面前要注意形象，一边尽可能快速得把饭菜扫进嘴里。  
“吃饭也不放开，这么宝贝吗？”萨菲罗斯略带笑意的声音在他头顶响起。  
克劳德一激灵，在他未注意的时候，萨菲罗斯竟然已经从床尾挪到了他旁边。他顺着萨菲罗斯的视线看向自己端着餐盒的左手，那枚安全套被自己的手和餐盒夹在了中间，已经被捂得微微温热了。  
萨菲罗斯看着瞬间红透了脸的少年，轻轻抽走那片薄薄的包装，垂首凑到呆住的克劳德耳边，低声问道：“你来之前就做好准备了吗，克劳德？”  
男人低沉暗哑的声线让克劳德的后背一阵战栗，说话间，热气微微喷在自己敏感的耳垂上，一阵过电的感觉顺着脊椎蔓延开来。  
“这，这只是塔克斯的恶作剧，长官，请您，请您不要当真。”克劳德气若游丝地说，他感觉到有什么湿软温热的东西触碰到自己的耳垂，粘稠的水声在他耳边响起。  
将军在舔他的耳朵！克劳德害羞得要炸开了，他的小腹一阵酸软。  
“如果我当真了呢？”萨菲罗斯一边舔他一边低声问道。  
“这都怪你，”萨菲罗斯用手引导着克劳德把手按在自己皮裤的裆部。金发少年仿佛被形状分明的硬挺热物烫到了一般猛地想缩回手去，却被早有预感的萨菲罗斯一把按住。  
“你的信上说你从小就很崇拜我，喜欢我，是这种喜欢吗？”萨菲罗斯拿起刚被自己抽走的安全套，“会用到这种东西的喜欢？”  
克劳德脸红得要滴出血来，那些午夜梦回让他又无法干脆地否认，他轻微摇着头，试图把整个身体往后缩去。  
萨菲罗斯顺着他的动作，把克劳德整个压在了窄小的行军床上，“杰内西斯是怎么跟你说的？你知道你带来的那管注射剂是什么吗？”  
“......莱普索多斯将军说是解毒剂。”被萨菲罗斯整个笼罩住的少年完全不敢看身上人的眼睛，他拼命把视线集中帐篷顶部挂着的魔晄灯上。  
“你觉得解毒剂会造成现在这种状况吗？”萨菲罗斯扯掉克劳德胸前的围巾，慢慢解开了他军制衬衫的扣子，将一只微凉的手探入衬衫里面。纤长的手指轻轻地略过在凉风刺激下微凸的乳粒，顺着突出的肋骨滑下瘦窄的腰线，“还是说，你自己调换了注射剂的内容？”  
“我没有，将军，我只是把塔克斯交给我的东西原封不动地带给您了！”金发少年急切地表明自己的清白，他用手撑起上身，却把自己白皙的胸膛送到了萨菲罗斯的面前。  
萨菲罗斯张口含住送上嘴边的淡色乳粒，少年人的身体惊得往后缩，却因为被牙齿叼住了脆弱的软肉而痛得反弓起背部。痛感混杂着触电般的快感袭向少年的下腹，蛰伏在内裤里的下体有了抬头的趋势。  
“啊！”克劳德短促地惊叫一声，迅速用手掩住了自己的嘴巴。  
萨菲罗斯不知什么时候解开了他的皮带，一只空闲的手隔着四角短裤抚上已经半硬的性器，溢出的前液将白色的布料晕湿了一小片。  
“好孩子。”萨菲罗斯俯下身，含住另一边的乳粒，轻轻舔弄，手指从内裤前端的开口探了进去，圆润的指甲划过顶端湿漉漉的小口，引起少年一阵不自觉的战栗。  
脆弱的地方被别人掌控的感觉对于未经人事的克劳德来说太过了些，他死死掩住嘴巴，不让自己发出羞耻的声音，成串的泪珠滚过泛红的眼角。  
“乖，”萨菲罗斯轻柔但不容抗拒地拉开克劳德的手，五指交握，扣在少年的头顶，“哭给我听听。”  
一连串的泣音随着将军撸动的手指从克劳德的嘴角溢出。  
克劳德在快感中浮沉，丝毫没有察觉压制着他的手已经放开，取而代之的是浸满润滑油的长指悄悄撬开了少年身后未曾有人探访过的入口。  
浸了油的中指并没遭遇过大的阻力，青涩湿软的肉壁柔和地包裹上来，萨菲罗斯一边在后穴探索，一边也没有忘记继续照顾克劳德身前的小东西，分散他对于后穴陌生触感的注意力。他又加入一根手指，两个手指在紧窄的后穴里交叉滑动，很快便找到了那个小小的凸起。  
萨菲罗斯用指甲轻轻划过那块敏感的凸起，陌生的快感瞬间击中了不知所措的克劳德，他绞紧了后穴，两条光裸的腿也颤抖着想要合拢，却被萨菲罗斯强硬地按住腿根打开到最大，两根手指轮番刮挠着少年从未被触碰过的前列腺。  
“不行了....将军.....萨菲罗斯.....哈....”  
“现在就不行了？”萨菲罗斯恶劣地攥紧少年秀气的硬物，换来一声类似于禽类被厄住脖颈的悲鸣，“那我进去你里面的时候，你可怎么办啊？”  
克劳德受不了得用手臂挡住眼睛，口中的呻吟渐渐带上哭音，“求您了....哈啊....我真的不行了，将.....呃啊！”  
“叫萨菲。”萨菲罗斯重重地碾过敏感点，克劳德的眼前炸开无数的白点，他要到了，只要再有一点刺激——  
但是萨菲罗斯用手堵住了他的小口，另一只手也绕开了敏感点，在周围刮弄磨蹭，偶尔划过前列腺也是轻飘飘的。  
“将....将军....求您了....”  
“叫我什么？”  
克劳德可怜地悬在高潮的边缘不上不下，后穴里手指温吞得抽插无法将他送上顶峰，却也不允许他平静下来。  
他不自觉地晃着头，泪珠将鬓角都晕湿了一片。  
“将....萨菲，萨菲.....求你——”  
满意得听到自己想听的称呼，萨菲罗斯松开克劳德铃口，同时，插在后穴的手指重重地划过前列腺，死死地抵住那块软肉。  
克劳德抽搐着高潮了，一股一股浓稠地精液从铃口涌了出来，将他汗湿的腹部染得一塌糊涂。少年双眼失神，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，从未体验过的高潮让他叫都叫不出来。  
萨菲罗斯单手揽住少年纤细的腰，一个发力将赤裸着下身的少年抱起来放在了腿上。克劳德双腿岔开跪坐在萨菲罗斯腰间，蹭在敏感部位的灼热硬物让他整个人无所适从，他扭着腰想离开身下的热源，却又把自己的送上了面前赤裸结实的胸膛。  
萨菲罗斯单手掐住少年的腰，不让他乱动，另一只手扶住自己的硬挺在少年柔嫩的后穴口轻轻磨蹭，扩张充分的小口几次急切地吞进小半个头部，却又被萨菲罗斯恶劣地挪开，剐蹭敏感的会阴。  
“好孩子，不说点什么吗？”  
“我真的很喜欢您，呜呜......”克劳德哭得上气不接下气，“您是我的灯塔，指引我前进的月光，呜，但是我真的没有不把心思放在训练上，我已经通过特种兵的初检了，呜呜，您能不能不要——”  
克劳德接下来的话语被萨菲罗斯直接封回了嘴里，银发将军再也无法忍耐地吻上少年的双唇，舌头侵略性地探入少年灼热的口腔攻城略地，追逐着柔软的小舌，将少年吻到窒息才恋恋不舍地退开。  
完全无法招架的克劳德嘴角挂着来不及咽下的涎液，鲜红的小舌无法适从地从微张的唇间探出。  
“准备好了吗？”萨菲罗斯啄吻着克劳德紧闭的眼睛，终于将自己的硬物对准了紧张收缩的小穴，“自己来比较好控制一些？”  
克劳德搂紧将军的脖颈，轻微地点了点头，缓缓沉下身体。  
灼热的肉棒破开紧窄的小口探入湿软的内里，充分的扩张和润滑让克劳德未曾体会到他预想的撕裂的痛感。  
痛是有的，但更多的是被撑开的满涨感和即将被彻底占有的慌乱。  
入侵的过程因为萨菲罗斯的耐心的体贴而无限拉长，克劳德把头埋在将军的胸口，黑暗的视野使得他将更多的注意力放在了努力吞下巨物的后穴。  
太满了，会涨坏的……  
克劳德半跪立的腿根开始细微地颤抖，他没有勇气再继续下去了。  
“不行了，萨菲……”克劳德漫无目的地在萨菲罗斯的颈窝里乱蹭，声音颤抖又哽咽，“太大了……进不去啊……”  
萨菲罗斯轻吻克劳德的发心，低沉的声音溢满了蛊惑，“好孩子，你会全部吃下去的，对不对？”  
克劳德抖得更厉害了，他悄悄将一只手伸到身后和将军的连接处，随即惊恐地发现灼热硬物还有一半留在外面，他刚想缩回手，就被另一只大手握住，按在了烫人的肉棒上。  
萨菲罗斯的唇凑到克劳德的耳边呼出一口热气，激得敏感的少年又是一阵颤抖。  
“要帮忙吗，我的克劳德？”说话间灼热的吐息持续刺激着克劳德敏感的耳道，萨菲罗斯又火上浇油地舔了进去，啧啧水声不绝于耳。  
克劳德想偏头去躲，却被箍住后脑的手牢牢控制在了原处。  
萨菲罗斯灵活的舌尖模仿着性交的频率在克劳德的耳道内进进出出，色情的水声和敏感的皮肤被舔舐的感觉带给克劳德双重快感。他细碎地呻吟着，闭不拢的嘴里吐出好些语焉不详、支离破碎的词句。  
萨菲罗斯将手臂上移箍住克劳德的纤腰，下身猛地一顶，将还留在外面的巨物整个送入了克劳德湿热的软穴。  
金发少年扬起天鹅一般修长的脖颈，线条优美的后背反张成漂亮的弓形，后穴猛地绞紧，死死咬住萨菲罗斯的硬热。  
萨菲罗斯闭眼享受过这一阵紧致的快感，突然感到小腹被濡湿了一片，低头发现少年秀气的性器上挂着淋漓不尽的稀液。  
“学得真快，好孩子，”他伸手挤压着克劳德开始软绵的性器，试图把里面留存的精液都榨出来，“是不是早就幻想过类似的场景？”  
萨菲罗斯边说边开始小幅顶弄怀里瘫软的身体，感受着敏感而火热的内壁颤抖着挽留自己的硬热。  
连续两次激烈的高潮让克劳德的意识有些昏沉，但他还是奋力想要开口，“没，没有……”  
“没想过吗？你不想和我做这种事吗？”  
“哈……啊啊……不……”  
“不什么？不想做？”  
“啊……不……是……”  
“那是什么，完整得说出来，你的长官没有教过你怎么打报告吗？”  
“……想和您做，想……哈啊……想被您占有，被您——呃啊！”  
“诚实的孩子值得奖励。”  
萨菲罗斯托住克劳德的臀瓣，开始激烈的抽插。硕大的性器每次抽出都只留头部在穴口，再狠狠地撞回去，重重碾过敏感的凸起，逼出克劳德一声高过一声的呻吟。  
克劳德胡乱地摇着头，来不及咽下的口水从嘴角顺着下颌流下，他的手无意识地掐在萨菲罗斯宽阔的肩背上，似乎想要推拒，又像是寻求保护。  
萨菲罗斯忍了一天的欲望也濒临极限，他大开大合地操了克劳德几个回合，把他死死按在自己腿上，抵在深处射了精。温凉的精液冲刷过克劳德敏感充血的内壁，他的眼前炸开一片白光，疲软的性器又颤颤巍巍吐出一点点薄精，接连的高潮耗尽了少年的体力，他的意识渐渐滑向黑暗。

回程的直升机克劳德终于没有晕机，他全程蜷在萨菲罗斯怀里，睡得人事不知。  
他醒过来的时候，萨菲罗斯正打算把他放在地上。面前萨菲罗斯的名牌让他明白这是将军的公寓门前。  
银发将军刷开房门，示意迷迷糊糊的克劳德先进去。  
本该无人的房间里却灯火通明，餐桌边坐着两位将军，扎克斯，还有自己同僚的两个好友，桌上摆着整齐的菜肴和一个精致的蛋糕。  
“生日快乐，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯从身后揽过少年的纤腰，将一个黑色的缎面盒子递到他面前，“打开看看。”  
克劳德迟疑地打开了盒盖，里面是一套已经精炼过的魔晶石。  
“扎克斯说你自己设计了一把复合剑，我觉得这套魔晶石应该可以派得上用场。”  
“谢谢您！”克劳德不知道是该先感谢萨菲罗斯，还是先把大嘴巴的扎克斯打一顿。  
“所以你们已经——”扎克斯话没说完就被安吉尔打断了，年长的黑发特种兵招呼两人在桌边落座。  
所有人都举起酒杯，“生日快乐，克劳德，以及恭喜你正式通过特种兵试验！”  
这大概是自己最幸福的一个生日，一边吃着萨菲罗斯给自己剥的虾，克劳德一边晕晕乎乎地想到。  
-END-

没了呀。

——————————  
克劳德半躺半倚在芬里尔上，复合剑零散地插在地上，将他和芬里尔围在中间。  
克劳德眯着眼，视线落在虚无的远方。  
他的胸腔突然一阵微弱的震动，张口吐出一朵近乎黑色的小花。他的手颤抖着想拾起落在胸前的花朵，却已虚弱到难以为继。  
也好，克劳德平静地想到，失去自己这个锚点，萨菲罗斯就再也无法回归，盖亚才会迎来真正的和平。  
他闭上眼，任由意识滑向无边的黑暗。

好吧，其实是-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

非典型花吐症·前续  
又名《给据说暗恋自己的上司递情书，结果被他指责应该把精力放在提升个人能力上的我该怎么办》  
之前的pwp挑了几个片段扩写了一下，后续在写了在写了  
\----------------------

看到下周排班表的时候，克劳德惊了一下。竟然连续一周都是1st办公楼层的巡逻站岗任务，还都是白天的时段。他的小队一片哀嚎，传说中的将军存在于传说中就好了，平时任务打个照面带来的威压就够大了，别说在三位将军都在总部的时候执勤一整周了，这还让不让人愉快地偷懒了？谁想天天看到银色死神啊？好吧，克劳德可能想。  
三个队员看看克劳德床板上贴着的萨菲罗斯海报，又看看带着幸福的微笑已经进入梦乡的金发小兵，面面相觑。

虽说克劳德确实想见萨菲罗斯，但他也没想到他们会“偶遇”得如此频繁。他们的四人小队在走廊里巡逻了四圈，遇到了八回萨菲罗斯。  
可能是有什么重要军情要讨论吧，克劳德想，不然将军也不会如此频繁地来往修雷将军的办公室。至于他为什么没有细想内线电话或者两人干脆在会议室开会，大概是每次萨菲罗斯经过他们时，那带着若有似无笑意的点头示意，让克劳德整个上午都无暇顾及其他。

“将军真是平易近人啊，”结束了一天的执勤的克劳德瘫在餐厅的椅子上感慨道，“居然会和我们这种小兵打招呼。”  
不，他只是和你打招呼而已。三名队友交换了一个懂得都懂的眼神。  
“可能是认出你了吧？”今天和克劳德搭档最久的队友有些迟疑地说道。  
“怎么可能。”克劳德回头看了看完整映照出他们样子的落地玻璃窗，“大家都戴着头盔，我自己都认不出来自己。”  
克劳德突然感觉到一只手臂从身后揽上了自己，一把摘掉自己的头盔，狂揉被头盔压得凌乱的金发。  
“嘿，克劳德，今天怎么在这吃饭啊？”  
“扎克斯！不准薅我头发！”  
黑发的一等兵又用力揉了一把，才笑着放开气鼓鼓的少年，同时挥手示意三名紧张站起来向自己行礼的警备兵坐回去。  
“今天我们在这层执勤，就想顺便吃了饭再回兵营。你呢，怎么这么晚才来吃饭？”  
“刚送杰内西斯出发去五台，路过一眼看见你了来打个招呼，”扎克斯漫不经心地从克劳德盘子里叼走两根薯条，“说起来这次本该是萨菲罗斯去的，不知道他跟上层说了什么，把杰内派去了。”  
三名队员沉浸在不知道该为了总部少一位将军而轻松一分，还是不小心听到了军事机密会不会被消失而感到紧张里。  
“我得走了，安吉尔还在等我。对了，前几天在第五区发现了一家挺好吃的快餐厅，改天哥哥带你去吃。”  
“等我考完试吧。”克劳德把自己还没动过的汉堡包好递给明显没空吃饭的扎克斯，后者对他露出一个灿烂微笑，接过汉堡三两步走远了。  
克劳德从队友的盘子里扒拉了点炸鱼和鸡条，听着放松下来的队友开始闲聊今天看到的八卦，思绪飘远了。  
如果扎克斯一眼就能认出我，那是不是将军他也……  
这个想法让克劳德在心底悄悄雀跃起来。

扎克斯一直知道克劳德喜欢萨菲罗斯。但他是最近才发现银发将军对克劳德的那种，说得好听点叫关心下属动态，说得不好听离跟踪也不远的过分关注。  
离克劳德的特种兵测试不剩几天了，扎克斯有空就会陪他练习，但他总能遇上萨菲罗斯，无论是在警备兵营还是练习场，或者是VR训练室，他总能看到一抹银色一闪而过。  
为了克劳德的愿望，也为了把犯罪扼杀在摇篮里，扎克斯决定怂恿克劳德去给将军表白。

情书这个主意是克劳德的一个五台出身队友提供的。克劳德还没来得及细想怎么谁都知道他喜欢萨菲罗斯，就被另一个过于兴致勃勃的队友塞来的《情书的一百零一种写法》、《高效情话大师速成》和《只言片语虏获TA的心》砸得晕头转向。  
三天后，克劳德小心翼翼地把好不容易躲过三个虎视眈眈的队友写成的情书，像递交工作报告一样双手递给坐在办公桌后面的萨菲罗斯。  
站在一旁据说是来“防止意外情况发生”的扎克斯满脸写着一言难尽。  
说是情书，但是看过具体内容的扎克斯表示这更像一份表决心的保证书。如果硬要说跟情书有什么相似之处，大概是前半篇克劳德按照惯例360度无死角地吹了一通萨菲罗斯。后半篇则是自己对银发将军的憧憬和崇拜，以及想要成为配得上将军的、可以站在将军身侧的精英战士。  
萨菲罗斯看不出情绪得读完整封情书，他放下纸张，在键盘上敲敲打打片刻，两分钟后，他的秘书敲门送进来几张刚打出来的文件。  
萨菲罗斯把那几张纸铺开在紧张僵立在办公桌前的克劳德面前，他指着其中一张说道： “你的战略战术和单兵搏斗成绩都不错，魔石理论也还说得过去，但是体能测试和交通工具驾驶简直就是灾难。以你目前的成绩和身体素质而言，我不认为你能够达成你信里写的目标。建议你换一个相对实际一些的理想。”  
即使是扎克斯，也万万没想到将军的这一步操作。  
“对不起，将军，”脸涨得通红的金发小兵小声说道，“给您添麻烦了。”  
许是克劳德的声音里颤抖得太明显，萨菲罗斯从办公桌后面站起身，似乎想要说点什么。但是克劳德垂着眼睛飞快地行了个礼，没等长官让他解散就转身跑出门去。  
扎克斯看了显得有一丝不知所措的银发将军一眼，叹了口气，“有的人还真是凭实力单身。”说完不等萨菲罗斯赶他，就大步离开去追克劳德了。  
萨菲罗斯摇摇头，把情书小心地折好，收进一个带锁的小盒里，压在一张明显是偷拍来的金发小兵对着别人腼腆微笑的照片下面。  
我的身边太危险了，不知道多少人一直瞄准着。如果你不是自己强大起来，我也怕有护不了你的一天啊。


	3. Chapter 3

续  
又名《回忆杀杀杀》  
永生捏造 AC后

克劳德从没想过自己也会得花吐症。  
一开始发现自己喉咙持续灼痛的时候他还高兴了一下，为了自己还有那么一点人类的样子。自从丹泽尔的孙子离世之后，外表没有丝毫改变的他也未曾再与别人有太多的交集。离群索居的生活，辗转在大陆各地的危险品快递业务，让他比起一个人更像是一个都市传说。  
当他开始吐出一些残缺带血的花瓣时，他突然就想起了很多很多年前，一切的一切都还没有发生，他在五台的将军营帐里看到的，小桌上那朵染血的小花。  
那几个月的事情，克劳德是近几年才渐渐想起来的。他也想过许多次，如果那两个人不叛逃，如果自己再强大一点，如果自己和……萨菲罗斯的感情再深一点，是不是后来的事情都不会发生。  
想归想，人总是要往前看的，何况萨菲罗斯也有许久未曾露过面了，久到克劳德要皱着眉思考片刻才能回忆起上次与片翼天使的战斗到底发生在哪里。

随着时间的推移，陨石坠落和星痕症侯群已经是历史书里的知识点。在尤菲后代的努力下重新繁盛起来的五台成功进行了文化逆输出，明明是盛夏，整片大陆都萦绕着情人节的粉色气息。这个节日好像也有个特殊的名字，克劳德没太放在心上。但这几天给金碟运送的各种稀奇古怪的货物，让他暂时对粉色和花香敬谢不敏了。最离奇的是，金碟情人节活动大奖里竟然有一群散发着玫瑰香精味的粉色迷你毛尔波尔。鬼知道这群幼年毛尔波尔经历了什么，鬼知道克劳德为了捉这群毛尔波尔经历了什么。  
和克劳德对接的运营热情得让人难以拒绝，被这样一个棕发碧眼的小姑娘扑闪着大眼睛期待地注视着，他只好收下了对方硬塞过来的一日vip套票。  
“要和那个特别的人一起来哦。”  
“...我没有那样的人。”  
“那就……去找最喜欢的那个人，跟他说，”运营小姑娘狡黠地笑着，冲他比了一根手指，“约会一次怎么样？”  
克劳德怔住了，有那么一瞬间，面前的小姑娘和那个早已回归星球的女孩重合了。  
许是感受到克劳德无言的落寞，小姑娘笑着给自己打圆场，“明天可是七夕啊，要是独身来的话，可得戴好墨镜才行。啊，不过小哥哥你这么帅，明天现场找一个倒也不是不可以。”  
克劳德失笑，刚想说自己对这种事没兴趣，突然又灼烧起来的喉咙提醒道，他心里确实有那么一个人，一个错误且遥不可及的人。

为了不显得过于格格不入，克劳德穿了简单的黑色短袖和裤子，他对金碟游乐场算不上多熟悉，在这片大陆上逡巡了这么些年，也就只来过两次而已。  
金碟人比他想得还多，打扮各异的男男女女挤满了所有的排队区间。他发现自己想要低调行事的衣着完全是自己想多了，就算穿萨菲罗斯的露胸皮衣来，也不会比那些穿得像圣诞树的男男女女显眼多少。  
克劳德对娱乐设施实在没兴趣，他去赛了几回鸟，赢来的代币也全送给了替他欢呼、眼巴巴看着他的一群小孩子。他百无聊赖地顺着人流走动，决定去买个冰淇淋安抚一下灼痛得愈发严重的喉咙。  
熟悉的冰淇淋店，熟悉的第二份半价。不同的是，现在人流多到店员已经无暇核对情侣身份，要两个就直接可以打七五折。如今的克劳德也不是当年那个囊中羞涩到想买张萨菲罗斯的海报还得掰着硬币数日子的小兵，他随意买了一支薄荷黑巧的甜筒，在街边的长椅上坐下，望着商业街上来来往往的行人。  
淡绿色的冰淇淋里混着很多黑色的巧克力碎，上面还插了一块薄薄的巧克力片，印着金色的85%。克劳德叼走了巧克力片，苦涩混着微酸的味道在舌面上化开，他想不明白为何当年的自己会觉得这种巧克力苦。或许是乡下孩子只吃过劣质糖精勾兑的和真实巧克力没太大关系的合成物，抑或是尝过命运的苦，才会吃什么都觉得甜。

天色渐晚，克劳德终于决定还是去排个队感受一下节日的气氛，他选择了看起来队伍最短的摩天轮，但他没想到的是，摩天轮速度慢、载人又少，等他终于搭上的时候，天已经黑透了。  
摩天轮建在金碟的边缘地带，从全玻璃的轿厢看出去，一侧是金碧辉煌灯火通明的乐园，一侧是无垠的黑暗荒野。  
喉咙里的灼烧感已经是冰水也无法缓解分毫了。  
克劳德知道花吐症是一种相思病，情感越是炽烈，病情来势越是凶猛。他明显地感受到自己身体在急速衰弱下去，故地重游给他带来的伤感，远比他愿意承认的要多。和萨菲罗斯交往的那几个月短暂而美好得太不真实，以至于他很长一段时间都无法把那个几次三番用冰冷的长刀贯穿他、折断他的四肢强奸他的人和那个会弯腰舔掉他嘴角的冰淇淋的人联系在一起。  
他用了很多年说服自己，那只是对英雄的憧憬，孩子分不清喜欢与爱的区别。但花吐症残忍地揭穿了他的自欺欺人。  
只有爱得炽烈，却爱而不得，才会患上这种悲哀而绝望的疾症。  
克劳德的眼神落在遥远的虚空，他的手轻轻抚过许久之前那个男人曾在这里轻吻过的双唇，轻轻闭上双眼。  
“萨菲罗斯……”克劳德喃喃道，“你是放弃这个星球了，还是放弃……我了。”

他在金碟待到晚上本来是想看闭园时的烟火表演，但是他突然又改变了主意。有些东西错过了，也许就不必强求。  
开出金碟才几十分钟，克劳德就发觉自己难以继续操纵芬里尔了。他在一片平缓的草地中停下车，扶着车身咳嗽了好一会儿，才攒够力气进行下一个动作。  
他把复合剑从车里抽出来，零散地插在地上，将他和芬里尔围在中间，才半倚着车身、半躺在地上。  
克劳德眯着眼，视线落在虚无的远方。  
他的胸腔又是一阵微弱的震动，张口吐出一朵近乎黑色的小花。他的手颤抖着想拾起落在胸前的花朵，却已虚弱到难以为继。  
也好，克劳德平静地想到，失去自己这个锚点，萨菲罗斯就再也无法回归，盖亚才会迎来真正的和平。  
他闭上眼，逐渐变得模糊的意识隐约感到有什么凉凉软软的东西擦过了他的嘴唇，但他太疲惫了，只能任由意识滑向无边的黑暗。

“好久不见，克劳德。”

-  
-  
克劳德是在熟悉又陌生的快龘感中醒来的，他发现自己侧躺着，一个身形高大的男人从身后进出着他的身体。他的意识还没有完全回笼，身后结合处传来的强烈快感越过他还不甚清醒的大脑，逼出一声难耐的呻吟。  
身后的动作停顿了一下，“终于醒了吗，我的人偶。”  
“萨菲罗斯！你在干什么！”  
“救你的命。”  
从克劳德有力的挣扎中，萨菲罗斯判断出他的身体状况已经大有改善，便继续大开大合地抽插起来。  
“你在……哈……说什么……嗯啊……鬼话！”  
“花吐症，你自己不知道吗？”  
“花……花吐症……亲一下，不就……好了吗……”  
“你是在向我索吻吗，好孩子？”  
克劳德绝望地用手捂住嘴，却被身后愈发强硬的顶弄逼出一声声呻吟。他感觉自己被钉穿在萨菲罗斯的灼热硬挺上，仿佛自己身体其余的部分都消失了，只剩胀痛的敏感后穴紧紧地包裹着那根搏动的狰狞巨物，将克劳德整个人挤成萨菲罗斯的形状。  
事实证明，身体的契合度不会因为长时间不做而降低。  
等萨菲罗斯终于满足地放开他，克劳德倚在他怀里，累到无法分辨自己到底有没有从花吐症带来的虚弱中恢复过来。但他同时也感到内心深处溢出的满足感，那是一种所有空虚都被填满了的、他也许不用再形单影只的安心。

萨菲罗斯摸出克劳德的PHS看一眼时间，“回金碟吧。”  
“怎么？”  
“你想这样在野外睡一晚我也没意见。”  
克劳德低头看看自己满身已经开始干涸的精水汗液，一声不吭地站起身开始穿衣服。  
“你……”克劳德有些迟疑地开口，“想起来了一些事情是吗？”  
萨菲罗斯坦然地点点头，“这次回归，确实想起了很多之前忘记的事情。”  
克劳德别过脸，萨菲罗斯以他的记忆为锚点的事情他早就知道，他想起来的事情，萨菲罗斯必然也会想起来，他没想到的是过去的回忆真的能让这个外星人的想法产生些微的改变。

克劳德跨上芬里尔，他刚打算把护目镜拉下来，就感觉一个温热的身体贴上了他的后背，他脑子里不受控制地回想起刚才被萨菲罗斯牢牢地压制在摩托车上，铁臂不容抗拒地箍在自己腰间，炽热的硬物在自己股间强硬地进出……  
他面无表情地回过头，阴沉地开口道：“你自己飞。”  
萨菲罗斯低沉地笑了笑，展开黑色片翼，几片羽毛飘落在摩托车上。  
克劳德松了口气，他正打算发动摩托车，却突然被翻了个身箍着腰抱了起来。  
“萨菲罗斯！”  
“乖，我的速度才能赶得上。不要浪费我难得的好意。”  
“你也知道是难得。”克劳德小声地吐槽道，把发烫的脸埋进片翼天使的颈窝。

他们回到金碟的时候，烟火大会将近尾声。  
萨菲罗斯搂着克劳德落在已经结束运营的摩天轮顶端，克劳德在轿厢的边缘坐下，腿荡在外沿。  
萨菲罗斯站在他身后，两人一同俯瞰着绚烂的低空烟火。  
虽然晚了这么多年，好在终于还是赶上了。

-END-

小剧场  
萨：总觉得差点什么  
云：？  
萨：你今天没穿女装，怪不得氛围不对  
云：你还是回生命之流吧  
~~~  
云：谁跟你说做爱治花吐症的？告诉我，我的超究武神霸斩迫不及待要会会他了  
萨：你自己  
云：？  
萨：忘了你带着润滑剂去五台找我的事了？  
云：你怎么不说我还带了套呢？！  
萨：我没戴，我好了，所以体液交换治花吐症没问题  
云：是会问你的我有问题（拔出了复合剑

其实觉得停在“好久不见，克劳德。”那里更合适，开放结局嘛，一起回到生命之流也算HE（x  
虽然但是，最后还是变成了相声。


End file.
